brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7703 Fire Vulture
|Ages = 7-14 |Released = 2006 |Theme = Exo-Force }} 7703 Fire Vulture is an Exo-Force set released in 2006. It includes a Devastator minifigure. Description Like most 2006 Exo-Force sets, the battle machine is equipped with a light-up brick and fiber-optic cable to "power up" with. The basic build is the same as the other large battle machines, mainly using a SNOT technique. The body is built using a main "bar" which connects to the legs. Four TECHNIC pieces used as levers connect this bar, which the power core connects to, to the sides of the body, which can hinge up and down slightly. When the outer section is pulled downwards, the power core will light up and send the red light down the fiber-optic cable it is connected to. The Vulture has a flame shooter on its right arm, which the power cord connects to. The gun can be tilted laterally, but not vertically. The arms are built with the same types of bricks as the large knights from Knights' Kingdom II. For the armour on the upper arms and legs, it has two bricks, one dark blue and one light blue, with a dark blue 1x2x1/3 brick under the dark blue one so that they overlap. There are blue stickers on the dark blue parts of the arms. The cockpit is built using a dark grey horse harness, which the Devastator sits behind. On the sides of the body, there are dark blue pieces with stickers. The right side has a picture of a robot, and the other side has something which looks like a circuit-board. On the left shoulder, there is a gun built out of a machine gun with two studs on it, a transparent red one and a solid light grey one. The other side has a loudspeaker with a red cone. On the back of the body, connected to one of the TECHNIC bricks that hold the body together, there is a turbofan. It can hinge back and forward. Its left arm holds a double hook. It can rotate 360 degrees. The inner joint can hinge up 180 degrees, and the outer joint can hinge nearly 360. Background The Fire Vulture was a battle machine mass-produced by the robots. It had the ability to fly and it wielded a flamethrower and electro vulture claw. Hikaru particularly had trouble with Fire Vultures and had many skirmishes with them. Notes * Its alternative model is the Hover Hawk. * The Fire Vulture can be combined with 7700 Stealth Hunter to create the Blazing Hunter and the Robot Reaper 1.0. * The Fire Vulture can also be combined with 7702 Thunder Fury to create the Raging Storm. * A Fire Vulture is shown on the cover of the book Escape from Sentai Mountain. * The Fire Vulture is the only set to contain a Blue Devastator minifigure. LEGO.com Description Minifigure Included Gallery 7703.jpg|The set in its entirety 7703 a1 01.jpg|The Hover Hawk Raging Storm.jpg|The Raging Storm Blazing hunter.jpg|The Blazing Hunter Robot reaper 1.0.jpg|The Robot Reaper 1.0 7703_Laser.jpg|The Fire Vulture's armament 7703 Fire Vulture.jpg 7703 box art.jpg|The box art External links * Bricklink Category:Exo-Force Category:7000 sets Category:2006 sets